Winter Blues
by riowolf
Summary: New year, new start, old enemies, old secrets to hide. Jamie learns of a secret held by his childhood friend when she is threatened by an old foe. Can he and his family protect her and will he finally admit his true feelings. Another Oni & Jammie story. Enjoy T rated as precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**don't own anything just my love for the show writers and cast etc.!**

Winter is never the best time to make new starts but sometimes these things are required, no matter the time of year. When fear crosses your path you can either face it or run. Either way, each decision comes with risks and consequences, it's which ones are you prepared to face that will allow you to stand up and make the right choice in life.

"Hey kid!" called Danny as he walked into his father's kitchen one Sunday afternoon, stopping suddenly as he took in the scene. "What happened?"

Jamie turned to face his brother as he heard the call. As he moved, Danny was able to see the bruises forming on his youngest brother's face. Cuts above his eyes bleeding steadily and his lip was in no better condition.

"What?" stammered Danny as he rushed forward.

"Did you find her?" asked Jamie desperately.

"I'm here," stated a calm voice behind Danny. Jamie looked over his brother's shoulder and saw his oldest friend in the doorway.

"Oni! He didn't get you? When did you get back?" exclaimed Jamie as he took a step forward, moving away from his brother. Before she could answer she was in his arms and he was kissing her. Toni wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the emotion.

"Ahem!" coughed Danny as he leaned against the kitchen sink with his arms and legs crossed with a look of bemusement on his face. Jamie and Toni parted sheepishly.

"Like you didn't expect this to happen at some point or another?" grinned Jamie as he looked at his family while never letting Toni out of his arms.

"What happened?" asked Danny, skipping back to his original question.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders at his brother before turning to Toni and taking a deep breath. "Louis. He's out of prison. He was released last week, early. Apparently his lawyer found some new evidence."

"How was that possible?" demanded Danny as he watched uncomfortably as his brother tried to sit at the table.

"There was a witness," whispered Toni as she moved to the sink to wash her hands and prepare to clean Jamie's wounds. Danny looked towards the girl who had been Jamie's oldest friend since the day she was born.

"Joe never mentioned a witness in his report," said Frank as he stood forward into the room.

"Because he was protecting the witness on my request," whispered Toni as she turned to face the Reagan men in the room.

"And are you going to tell us who that was? You know that this could have a negative effect on Joe's arrest record. There could be ramifications from him with holding information in a case.." shouted Danny.

"Danny. Please?" begged Toni as she tried to look at him directly.

"Name!" demanded Danny as he took the first aid supplies from her hands and put them on the table.

"Jamie," she whispered. Danny had to take a double look between her and his brother.

"Jamie?"

"Yes."

"How? Why? What was he doing there?" demanded Danny as anger began to replace his shock.

"She didn't know...Well, not until last week." Explained Jamie as he shuffled at the table. Danny turned to his brother about to snap at him when his father stepped in.

"What d'you mean, son?" asked Frank as he sat next to his son.

"I was on my way to meet Toni at the park, i was running late. When i got close to where we were to meet i heard her screaming. I called Joe and he told me to stay back. I wanted to help..." said Jamie, hoarsely as he tried to keep his composure.

"You would've only ended up in hospital as well," replied Toni as she began to tend to Jamie's wounds.

"You ended up in the ICU. You...You lost..." stammered Jamie as his hands grabbed her waist.

"A lot of blood," finished Toni as she looked into his eyes, pleading with him over to say no more than was necessary.

"Why? Why did Joe keep that from his report?" asked Henry from his vantage point beside the fridge.

"I didn't want Jamie to know what happened. He didn't need to know what Louis did to me. I didn't know at the time he was there and saw everything. Joe told me that it was a young man that had heard my screams but was told to stay back from the scene to protect himself. Due to the cctv footage of the attack, Jamie was never needed to be identified. How Louis found out, i have no idea," sighed Toni as she gently cleaned Jamie's cut face.

"That was January 2002, wasn't it?" asked Henry as he recalled the date.

"What's that got to do with anything?" scoffed Danny.

"Nothing. Just remembering the date, that's all." Shrugged Henry, as he looked to his oldest grandson.

"You've been out of New York for the last year, why come back now?" Sighed Danny as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"I finished the course i was away for," replied Toni, which was half true. She didn't want to admit that she was homesick for her family, friends and the city. "I still have a job at St Victor's that's waiting for me."

"There's something else you're not telling us," huffed Danny as he watched Toni and Jamie closely.

"Danny, Louis is free. He's going to hurt Toni if we don't stop him," added Jamie, getting annoyed with his brother's interrogation.

"I'm not his first target," offered Toni. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged and carried on, "Jamie is the first target. He knows you were the witness. You know how jealous of our relationship he's been over the years. He'll make you suffer in pain first then target me. Probably killing me to finish you..."

Jamie froze at the cold way Toni was being so forward and open with the situation.

"I'm only saying what is true. The only way Louis will feel like he's won will be to have you in such a way that we suffer at his hands. He doesn't plan on ruining Joe's record. He wants us to suffer," explained Toni as she finished putting a dressing to the cuts on Jamie's face.

"That's why you wanted Toni here?" asked Danny as he looked at his father. "You knew that they would be targets?"

"I had hoped that the precaution wouldn't be warranted but obviously we underestimated the man but Toni here, boy. You really do know how his mind works, don't you?" sighed Frank.

"Not some much how his mind works but what he's capable of. He's capable of anything and it's all fuelled by jealousy," Toni hesitated slightly. Jamie stood gingerly beside her encouraging her to continue. "Louis isn't my cousin...He's my half brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**its a bit soppy here but it'll heat up! i promise!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Toni was standing in Joe's old bedroom looking out of the window, watching the snow fall in the dark. She heard the door open but didn't turn around. She was still trying to control her emotions from telling the Reagan's her true family history. Only one person knew everything and now here he was standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body.

"You ok?" he whispered as he kissed her neck. Toni leaned back into his support and took a deep breath. "Dad and Danny are still in shock,"

"I don't blame them. To find out that mom was a debutant, raped and forced to keep the baby due to the strong catholic family values. Then disowned for bringing shame on the family because she had the baby!" scoffed Toni as she pulled away from Jamie to turn and look at him. "My Uncle Mario and Aunt Sofia couldn't have kids. They took Louis in and adopted him. My grandfather had the nerve to spoil him and accept him into the family but throw my mom to the wolves. Then, when she meets my father, he's not good enough to cut it for the old man! Thank god, Uncle Mario never punished my mom like that. He was her only support when mom and dad got married."

"You're parents made the most of what they had. And then they had you," added Jamie as an afterthought. Toni playfully swiped Jamie's arm. "You know what i mean. I'm glad she found your dad. Our paths would never have crossed otherwise," he smiled as he held her tight.

"Jamie. He will try to kill one or both of us," whispered Toni, fearfully.

"He can't get you here. This is the safest house in New York" promised Jamie as he lifted her face to look at him. Toni looked into his eyes knowing he was right but still fearing the inevitable confrontation between the three of them.

As Jamie moved in for a kiss there was a soft knock at the door.

"Can i come in for a second?" asked Danny quietly. Jamie turned to face his brother but kept hold of Toni's hand, protecting her with his body. "I'm not going to yell at either of you, i promise" he smirked sheepishly.

"What d'ya want Danny?" asked Jamie, trying to control his temper.

"I wanted to apologise for my outburst downstairs. I know Joe was trying to protect you both but you have to see it from our point of view. He broke protocol and there could be consequences here if its ever found out," explained Danny as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"We know that, Danny. I never thought it would come to this. Joe said there was a way he could keep the identity confidential. I never thought it was Jamie. He hid that from me, how, i don't know but he did," cried Toni.

"I kinda see why he did it now," winked Danny as he watched his younger brother blush. "But we need to go about this in the right way. You have to go about your day like nothing's going on. You will go to work and Jamie will too. We can't let him know that we're protecting you," offered Danny.

"Won't he suspect that anyway? I'm living here for a while..." sighed Toni.

"Then we'll have you go apartment hunting. You'll have a plain clothed officer with you at all times, might even let Harvard here give you a hand!" he grinned as he stood to leave. "Don't hide up here too long or the elders will get suspicious of your actions! Besides, my kids want to see you again, Toni!" smirked Danny as he left the young couple.

"I thought he'd never leave!" groaned Jamie as he swept Toni in his arms again and held her tight. "I wish it wasn't Sunday!"

Toni laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his, "We'll talk tonight, i promise"

"OK. We'd better face the masses!" sighed Jamie as he moved his hands over Toni's back and stroked her gently.

"Lead the way!" she smiled as she placed a small kiss on his nose and took his hand and followed him downstairs where she was bomb barded by Nikki, Jack and Sean.

Sunday dinner was a fun event, the boys teasing their young uncle over his bruises and Erin and Linda catching up on the gossip with Toni. Only the men knew about the couple at that time but they both knew that it wouldn't just be them by the next morning. They took the family in their stride and even reminisced about childhood pranks and family moments that the children had never heard of. By the end of the day, Jamie and Toni were finally alone as they finished the tidying up and sat together in the sunroom and shared a drink.

"How much do you intend on knocking back?" asked Toni as she snuggled into Jamie and took the glass from his hand.

"I'm not sure. It's not really doing anything anyway!" he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What's bothering you?" asked Toni as she took a sip of the amber liquid.

"The baby. Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"Jamie, what we did was...We crossed the line of friendship that night. I don't regret it, i never will. But i was still only 16 and i think your family will have something to say about that,"

Jamie took the glass from Toni and gulped down the last of the scotch, "Yeah! We had a conversation with Nikki recently about that!"

"Hey, It was 9/11. We worked together helping those people home over the bridge. By the time we were finished we didn't want to go home," smiled Toni as they snuggled together.

"We took some food, water and went to our thinking spot under the bridge!" smiled Jamie as he remembered the night. "I don't have any regrets either but you know i would've stood by you..." he lingered.

"I know you would've. But i couldn't tell you in order to protect you. When you saw me at the hospital afterwards and i told you, i really thought you were going to hate me," said Toni as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I could never hate you. It's taken me this long to realise i don't want to lose you again!" he smiled weakly.

"Glad to hear it. So how are we going to face Louis?" asked Toni as Jamie moved to lay beside her on the couch.

"Let's think of that tomorrow!" he whispered as he kissed her neck and wrapped them both in a blanket.

"Uh-huh! Under your father's roof?! You've got nerves of steel!" she giggled as she felt his hands move over her body.

"Not just nerves!" he teased as they huddled together, kissing each other and finding what was once lost.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the delay but work and home has been chaos with daughter having flute and cheerleading exams on top of everything else!

Anyway...Enjoy this next instalement. Promise some whump coming up in the next chapter!

**CHAPTER 3**

A month had passed without incident and Toni was still staying in the Commissioner's home, much to Henry's delight as he had fallen for her cooking skills. Jamie was also spending more time at the house than his own apartment when not on duty.

"You might as well move home!" scoffed Henry as he set the table in the kitchen for dinner that evening.

"Careful! He might seriously consider it!" joked Toni as she stirred the sauce on the hob carefully.

"Would you mind?" grinned Jamie as he helped himself to a cold beer.

"You'd have to take that up with your old man! Besides, what's wrong with your place?" winked Henry, as if he didn't know his youngest grandson's reasons for visiting recently.

"Not got the same home comforts there!" he smirked as he stood beside Toni.

"Hands off if you don't want to wear this sauce" quipped Toni as she swatted his wandering hand as he tried to snuggle into her neck.

"You're no fun when you're cooking!" he moaned as he went to sit at the table. Henry laughed as he watched the young couple flirt with each other. This was something he never saw happen between Jamie and Sydney in all the time they were together.

"You ok, Henry?" asked Toni as she watched the elder.

"Fine, just fine! Now! Let's eat!" he smiled as he held her chair for her. Jamie and Toni laughed with him and sat for dinner.

"Where's dad?" asked Jamie after he had said grace.

"He said something came up that needed his input. He should be home soon but he said to just go ahead with dinner" shrugged Henry as he dished up his plate with a glee of delight.

Toni and Jamie looked at each other with a sense of unease creeping over them.

Meanwhile at 1PP the Commissioner is in deep conversation with Detectives Reagan and Croft, "Where was the attack?" he asked as he looked at the crime scene pictures.

"In his home in the Hamptons," responded Sam Croft as he coughed to clear his throat to speak.

"Marie and Anthony? Have they been informed?" asked Frank as he looked up at his two Detectives.

"Sergeant Gormley is notifying them as we speak," answered Sam as he looked towards his boss. "Do you want us to notify Toni?"

"I'll do that when I get home. What else is there? I know that there is more to this attack than what's in this report," sighed Frank as he looked up at his Detectives. Sam and Danny looked uneasy at each other. "Danny?" pressed Frank as he moved his stare towards his oldest son.

"There was a message written in blood on the wall of the study. It was addressed to Toni," choked Danny as he reluctantly handed over another crime scene photograph. Frank took it and recoiled as he read the message.

"Death to the next Reagan Bastard"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Frank as he glared at the picture.

"We don't know. Is it possible that Toni's pregnant?" asked Danny. Frank looked at him as he added, "It's not like they've been hiding their relationship from us."

"They're not that careless. Besides, they've only been together since her return, it's a little too early to be going down that road just yet," sighed Frank.

"Well, whatever it means, Louis is determined to harm someone from our family or Renzulli's. For now, we don't even know where Louis has gone," groaned Danny as he took back the picture from his father.

"Well, i suggest you two find him. And fast. Toni wants to get her life back on track and that's not possible when confined to the house," replied Frank as he stood, indicating the meeting was now over.

"Like Grandpa will let her leave now," smirked Danny as he winked at his father.

Frank smiled as he knew what Danny was getting at, "Have to admit, she is some domestic goddess! She puts Jamie to shame and that's saying something!"

"Does Jamie even stay at his place now?" scoffed Danny.

"Not lately," smiled Frank as he watched the Detectives take their leave from his office. As the door began to close, Tony Renzulli and his wife, Marie entered with Detective Baker. "Anthony. Marie. I'm so sorry for your loss. What are can i do for you?" asked Frank as he offered them a seat and Baker poured them coffee.

"We want to know what you are doing to protect our little girl. Mario is dead. Louis knows the story of his roots. He's jealous of Antonia. I want to know that she's safe, commissioner!" demanded Marie without stopping for breath.

"Marie, please." Begged Renzulli as he tried to calm his wife down.

"Tony it's okay, i understand the frustration." Soothed Frank as he took Marie's hand. "I'm quite fond of my God-daughter too."

"He should be behind bars! This silly technicality that let him out! Antonia was getting on with her life. Now this? I want her home. I want her safe and happy. I don't want her suffering anymore because of me," sobbed Marie as she became hysterical.

"Marie!" pleaded Renzulli.

"Please be assured, Toni is safe and well. She tells me she speaks with you daily. She is keeping me, pop and Jamie in line! I have no idea how we are going to survive when she leaves us for her own place," smiled Frank, fondly.

"Yeah, she's somethin'" beamed Renzulli as he thought of his daughter. He turned to look at his wife, he knew that she was of a privileged upbringing but she never complained and he knew that she wouldn't change her world for anything now. "Does she know about Mario?"

"Not yet. I can tell her on your behalf or you can come with me and tell her yourself, if you wish," offered Frank as he watched the sergeant and his wife. They had plodded through life and his career never complaining, never stressing over what they didn't have. Renzulli was a well liked character within the NYPD and it was this that made him a respected TO amongst the rookies.

"We would like to be able to tell her ourselves, Sir." Replied Renzulli. Frank nodded in respect and went to his desk to call his assistant to ready his detail for the journey home.

"How much longer will this go on for?" asked Marie, quietly as they walked to the car.

"I hope for everyone's sake, not much longer," replied Frank as he let her get in the SUV first, followed by Renzulli before getting in himself. The journey to Bay Ridge was spent in silence as each adult was left to their own thoughts and nightmares.

As Toni, Jamie and Henry ate dinner and Frank, Tony and Marie drove home, Danny and Sam were hot on the trail of Louis who was gradually putting his grand plan together. Jamie Reagan was going to suffer. He had the one thing that he wanted and she held the key to his future. He'd been abandoned time and again, cut off without a dime to his name. Jamie would suffer and so would she...


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the next instalment! I hope it'll keep you going!**

**thanks for the reviews! You're just fab!**

**CHAPTER 4**

When Toni and her family returned to the Reagan house following the funeral of her uncle Mario, a week to the day of his death, they found the door wide open and a path of destruction within.

"Stay outside and call it in," insisted Renzulli as he drew his off-duty weapon and cautiously headed inside.

As Toni did as she was instructed, Renzulli slowly secured and searched the house. He found Linda and Erin tied up in the sunroom and Henry unconscious in the kitchen. "Call for a bus!" he called as he checked the elderly Reagan for vital signs.

"Pop!" shouted Linda as she rushed to the old man's aid.

"Grandpa!" cried Erin as she too came running into the kitchen.

"Ambulance is on its way," announced Toni as she followed her mother into the house.

"What happened?" asked Renzulli as Linda and Toni took care of Henry. "Where's the rest of the family? The security detail?"

"As you were in the Hamptons, the security detail followed you. Toni wasn't here; it was thought to be safe. Dad's going to be pissed!" groaned Erin as she dialled his number. She was certainly right about that.

"I'm coming home!" he announced as he grabbed his coat and headed out of his office, storming passed Mayor Poole and his entourage. "Forgive me Mr Mayor but i have a family situation."

"Where's Danny? And Jamie?" asked Toni as she cleaned Henry's head wound.

"They were taken," stammered Linda as her hands trembled as she tried to calm herself.

"Who? Who took them?" demanded Frank as he stormed his front door.

"I don't know. It wasn't Louis. He wasn't in the house," explained Erin as she hugged her father.

"It'll be someone who works for him," sighed Toni as she helped Henry to a chair.

"But who? I mean it's not as though we have any idea where the guys are being held," sighed Renzulli as he joined the commissioner.

"What about anyone from the inside? I mean, Louis must have made some kind of contacts from his time in prison? And he had that warehouse down by the docks," suggested Toni.

"What did he use it for?" asked Frank as his assistant, Detective Baker came forward.

"It was his centre of operations. Basically where he liked to torture and abuse me. It was once Uncle Mario's depot for his business ventures but he handed it over too Louis when he was 18. Supposedly so that he could take on his own business and responsibilities. He didn't know it at the time that Louis had no intentions of going into business but to wait for his inheritance," scoffed Toni.

"About that? What did Mario's attorney have to say to you?" asked Erin as she made everyone coffee as other officers went through the house and the paramedics arrived.

"Can we get Henry checked out first? You've been really quiet since we found you," sighed Toni as she turned her attentions back to the elder.

"I'm more annoyed than anything else!" he fumed, and then added, "Louis was here. He was with those goons. He took Jamie. He took his off duty weapon and hit him hard with it before dragging him out of the house. Danny tried to stop him but was overpowered by the two guys that attacked the girls."

"We're ok, pop. It's you we're worried about," smiled Linda softly.

"I'm fine! I just wanna hit the guy that took my gun!" hissed Henry.

"Simmer down, Pop. You'll get your chance, i'm sure. But right now, we need to figure out why Louis came to the house and grabbed my boys" choked Frank as he looked around the room.

"The kids? Tell me the kids weren't here when this happened," gasped Toni as she looked to the two women.

"No, they're all together at the movies. I just called Nikki and told her to wait until i get there to collect them," replied Erin.

"Well, you're not going. I'll go get the kids. I insist Commissioner," said Renzulli as he stood tall to shoulder the responsibility of the situation.

"Thank you Anthony. Marie, i want you to stay here with us until we end this." Insisted Frank as he looked to Toni's mother. "I have a feeling that you may just end up a victim if you go home,"

"I was a victim many years ago and i'm still suffering for it now. I am so sorry that this has involved your family," sobbed Marie Renzulli as she sat with her daughter.

"You cannot blame yourself for this," whispered Renzulli as he took his wife's hand.

"This is not your fault. Louis is sick and twisted. This is not your fault," sniffed Toni as she tried to hold back her tears.

"But what if..." cried Marie but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" answered Frank.

"Put the phone on speaker. I want everyone to hear me," commanded Louis.

"You're on speaker" replied Frank as he indicated to Detective Baker to start a trace. "Where are my sons?"

"Let's just say they're a little tied up at the moment," sneered Louis. "Now listen up, i know you're already tracing this call so i'll be brief. Toni is now the sole heir of my adopted father's family fortune. I want her to sign it over to me. She's to bring the paperwork to an address i'll give tomorrow,"

"You can have it today!" screamed Toni.

"Aww, now now, sis!" replied Louis, sarcastically. "I also want you to be the guest of honour at a special party i'm planning. Just you, me and little Reagan."

"Toni, don't come her..." shouted a voice which was cut off by a loud whacking noise.

"Get the papers signed, sis. I'll call back tomorrow." Snapped Louis and hung up.

"Anything on the trace?" demanded Frank as he looked to his assistant.

"Nothing. He's blocking his signal somehow," sighed Baker as she relayed the information from one of the tech guys.

"He'll move about. He never stays put long enough," sighed Renzulli.

"No. He's right where we know him to be. He's waiting for you to rush the warehouse. He's playing games with us because he knows he's not going to get out of this with just a jail sentence," sighed Toni.

Everyone looked at her. Linda eventually found her voice, "What about Danny? What will Louis do to him?"

"I don't know. His argument was never with Danny. If anything, he should be let go but only once Louis has me and Jamie together," sighed Toni.

"No! No way am i letting you walk in there and offer yourself as bait," snapped Renzulli.

"You might not have a choice in this. And besides, there are three kids waiting on you," smiled Toni, weakly.

"You're not doing it!" retorted Renzulli with pleading eyes. Toni looked to her parents and took a deep breath.

"I love you both dearly but i also love Jamie. I have to get him out of there somehow."

"No, WE have to get him and Danny out of there, TOGETHER!" promised Frank as he pulled his phone out and started making plans.


	5. Chapter 5

its getting to the whumping now! let me know how it goes!

**CHAPTER 5**

While the Reagans and the Renzullis adjusted to the situation there were two individuals unaware of their predicament stuck in the back of a truck, unconscious.

The two Reagan men had been set upon back at the house as they sat in the garden discussing Jamie & Toni's relationship. They hadn't gone far when four men jumped them from coming through the house after dealing with Erin, Linda and Grandpa. Both were quickly overpowered and knocked out by heavy hits to the back of their heads and then dragged to the waiting truck and driven off at speed. Unbeknown to the two men their situation was about to get so much worse than they could've ever imagined.

Danny was the first to come round and found himself tied tightly to his brother. They were bound back to back with their hands crossed behind them in own handcuffs. Jamie was still out for the count but breathing softly. Danny knew that the small room they were in was not meant to hold two individuals.

There was a small window letting in only the minimalist of light but enough for Danny to make out the door. He strained his ears to listen for a sound, any sound of life from the other side of the door. Nothing. For now it seemed like the two brothers were on their own in this place, only Danny didn't even know where this place was.

After adjusting to the dimming light and the surrounding silence, Danny heard a soft moan coming from Jamie. "Hey, kid? How you feeling?"

"Groggy. What d'you hit me with and why can't i move my arms?" groaned Jamie as he tried to shift.

"I didn't hit you with anything. They hit me too!" smiled Danny weakly as he tried to look at his little brother.

"Ahh! Don't twist as much, you hurt my arm," gasped Jamie as he jolted with discomfort.

"Sorry kid. Did you see who ambushed us?" sighed Danny as he straightened himself up.

"Nu-uh. You?" asked Jamie as he slumped against his brother for support.

"Happened too fast. I hope Linda's ok? And Erin and Grandpa..." trailed Danny as the door suddenly opened and two men appeared in the door frame.

"Ah! Our guests have woken up!" sneered one of the men.

"The boss is gonna be so happy to see them!" grinned the other as they moved to pull the two Reagan men from their cell.

"This wasn't a very smart move..." growled Danny as he and Jamie were jostled about unceremoniously.

"Well, your old man will know that you're missing but as to where you are, he's never gonna find you here!" announced a familiar voice.

"Louis Renzulli!" scoffed Jamie as he looked up at him.

"Well, i see you do remember me Jamie!" he leered as he took a step closer to the younger brother.

"Get away from him!" snapped Danny as he tried to butt Louis away.

"Now, now, now! Detective. That's no way to speak to your host. I have plenty of entertainment lined up for you. And Jamie is the star act!" smiled Louis, coldly. Jamie stood alert at the coldness of Louis' voice. He knew all too well what he meant by entertainment.

"What do you want from us?" demanded Danny as he felt Jamie tense up.

"Oh, nothing from you, Detective Reagan. A little bit from your brother and everything from my SISTER!" sneered Louis as he spat into Jamie's face.

"Leave her alone! You've done enough damage to Toni!" Shouted Jamie as he tried to break free but only succeeded in bringing Danny down behind him and causing himself to fall over. The men in the room laughed but were quickly silenced by a look from Louis. The man had no intentions of letting his guard down.

"Get 'em up!" demanded Louis as he turned his back to the fallen Reagans and walked over to a table that had been hidden from view until now. As Jamie was pulled up off his brother he heard a snap and a shot of pain went through his shoulder.

"Jamie!" exclaimed Danny as he heard the sound also.

"Ahh!" shouted Jamie as the pain came again as Danny was pulled up also. "My shoulder. I think i just dislocated it."

"You bastard! What d'you plan to gain from this?" demanded Danny.

"What's rightfully mine!" snapped Louis as he signalled to his henchmen to separate the brothers. Each one tried to fight free but were both struck back. Danny was forced to a chair on one side of the room and Jamie on another at the opposite.

"Now. Are you sitting comfortably, boys?" laughed Louis as he turned to face Danny while standing behind Jamie.

"What are you going to do?" called Danny as he saw Louis pulled a small but glowing blade into view.

"Like i said! It's time for a little entertainment," he leered into Jamie's ear as he brought the knife into his view. Jamie's eyes widen in fear and immediately searched for his brother.

"Look at me, kid. Look at me!" pleaded Danny as he watched Louis move the hot knife over Jamie's shirt and melt away the buttons with quick flicks of the wrist. Jamie could feel, not only the sharpness of the blade on his skin but the heat as it burnt him at the same time. Jamie did his best to hold his brother's gaze and not shout out in pain.

"Wow! Quite the little hero, aren't we? JAMMIE!" sneered Louis as he referred to Toni's childhood nickname for Jamie. "I'm gonna have fun with you. And you, Detective Reagan, have a front row seat. Anytime Jamie passes out, you get a smack for his trouble!"

"You won't win. Toni will never give you what you want. Even if she does, you'll not live long enough to make it worthwhile," gasped Jamie as he pulled himself up straight and defiant in the chair.

"At least i know she can't give you what you want," whispered Louis, mockingly. "I guess the family don't know your little sordid secret," he added as he walked slowly and deliberately around the back of Jamie's chair. Danny couldn't hear Louis but watched his brother's face.

"I'm sure your old man will be most disappointed to hear what you got up to with my SISTER on 9/11. Tut tut tut. You were very naughty, the pair of you. I have to admit, you put on quite a show!" said Louis as he took his hot knife across Jamie's back.

"Ahh! You Son of a bi..." cried Jamie. Suddenly he was cut off by Louis pulling at his hair and jerking his head back.

"You're just like me. You're as much a predator as i am. Admit it! I knew when i attacked her in the January. I also knew you were close by. I'm going to enjoy this, JAMMIE!" hissed Louis.

"I'm nothing like you!" Jamie retaliated, jumping in his seat making Danny do the same. The two goons guarding Danny grabbed him back and forced him down on his chair.

"Temper, Officer! That's not going to help" laughed Louis as he walked in front of Jamie and blocked Danny's view. "Time i got to see what Toni sees!"


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry but i gotta hurt our boys a little more! Rescue is on the way, i promise!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Jamie! Jamie?" called Danny as he tried to wriggle in his seat to get a better view of his brother but Louis was standing between them. Danny could hear his brother hissing in pain as Louis tore open Jamie's shirt.

"I'm impressed, Jamie! Quite the body on you! Even i'm enjoying the view!" mocked Louis as he pressed his hand over Jamie's wounded torso.

"Get your hands off him!" seethed Danny as he again tried to fight back.

"Oh don't worry i'm not that way inclined but i intend to make Jamie a little less appealing on the eye!" smiled Louis coldly as he turned to look at Danny.

"It's not what's on the outside that matters but what's on the inside," replied Jamie as he pulled himself up tall and prepared for the worst Louis could give him.

"Oh really?" retorted Louis as he rounded on Jamie and threw his hand out. As he did so something sharp and stinging hit Jamie full on the chest.

"Arghh!" screamed Jamie as he was hit unexpectantly, closing his eyes to the pain.

"JAMIE!" cried Danny as he tried to see what was going on.

"Ah! Big brother is getting worried!" smirked Louis as he moved away from Jamie to reveal several deep gashes across his chest.

"What did you just do?" shouted Danny as he glared at Louis.

"Oh...Only this!" he leered as he threw his arm out again and Danny saw the spiked whip with several tassels hit Jamie once more.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Danny. At this one of the henchmen holding Danny took a swing at him causing him to topple over onto his side.

"I think there is someone who is missing out on this party," laughed Louis as he picked up his phone and dialled the number.

"Don't! Leave her alone!" panted Jamie as he tried to control his breathing.

"Who said i was calling her? Marko? You can come in now" said Louis as he turned towards a door at the back of the room. As he closed his phone the door opened and a large man walked in carrying a holdall that held something inside that made a clanking sound as it moved.

Danny looked up at his brother and then back to the large man with the holdall. What was going on? How much more pain could Jamie take?

"It's playtime, Marko!" smirked Louis as he stood back and let the large man take centre stage.

"Ohh! He's nice! Sweet looking, even," leered Marko. Jamie tried not to let his fear show and he looked towards his brother now in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Don't you touch him!" growled Danny as he tried to sit up.

"You don t give the orders here!" snapped Louis as he walked over to the older Reagan brother and kicked him hard in the stomach. Danny took the full force and felt the wind leave his sails and his eyes watered with the pain.

"Danny, stop!" pleaded Jamie. If they had any chance of surviving they had to stay silent. Jamie knew from Toni that silence was the one sound Louis hated most.

"We'll give you boys a little time to say your goodbyes then Marko here, is going to have his fun" promised Louis as he led his gang out of the room.

"Hey kid. You ok?" groaned Danny as he tried to pull himself across the floor to where Jamie was sat.

"Just great, Danny! Like i just spent the weekend riding the worst rollercoaster at Coney Island!" grimaced Jamie as he wriggled in his chair.

"Man! He's a psycho!" said Danny. "What did he say to you before he started the torture?"

"Nothing," snapped Jamie, afraid of his brother.

"Jamie? What is it you can't tell me?" pleaded Danny.

"You'll be angry. You'll think bad of me. I can't tell you...We're sorry you had to be pulled into this..." sobbed Jamie as he hung his head in shame.

"We? Who's "we"?" asked Danny, softly. "You and Joe? You and Toni?"

Jamie didn't answer but turned his head away so his brother couldn't see the tears of shame run down his face. What if Louis was right? What if he was like him after all? He did make the first move on Toni that evening of 9/11. He hadn't realised that he could feel that way about his best friend but she had shown him a side of her that he couldn't ignore and feel in love with and he had to let her know somehow. So he kissed her and she kissed him back and...

"Jamie?" Danny called his brother back from his thoughts. "Jamie? We're gonna get outta here soon, i promise. No-one is going to hurt Toni again. Or you!"

"Just don't hate us," pleaded Jamie in a whisper. Danny was about to say something else when Louis and Marko returned with the other goons of the gang.

Danny was pulled away from Jamie once more and dragged back to the opposite side of the room while his brother was hauled to his feet, hands untied and re-tied above his head. His arms were then supported by a rope that was bound over a beam, pulling his full body off the floor to leave him dangling and swinging slightly.

"I think a few warm up punches are required!" grinned Louis as one of his goons took hold of Jamie and Marko moved in on his human punch bag.

"Take notes Detective" laughed Marko as he threw the first punch.

Two other goons held Danny down in his seat and forced his head up to watch the torture continue to his brother. All the while he was watching he prayed that his father found them soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**rescue is getting closer...**

**CHAPTER 7**

While Danny and Jamie endured the torture of the physical kind, the families back in Bay Ridge suffered the emotional torment.

"Anything from the crime screen sweep of the house?" asked Frank as he spoke with his assistant, Detective Baker.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but nothing has been found to indicate they may have taken them to the warehouse. The warehouse Miss Renzulli mentioned has been thoroughly searched nothing." She sighed, tiredly.

"Thank you, Baker," smiled Frank weakly as she moved away towards the dining room that had been made into the command centre for this operation. Garrett Moore, the DCPI, moved to talk with his boss.

"The press have started to ask questions as to why you're holed up here and not at 1PP,"

"For now, i want to be where my family are and know that i have everyone around me and safe. I am missing two sons, no-one else is to leave this house until i say they can!" snapped Frank quickly before turning and offering his DCPI a look of apology.

"I'll handle it. How are you doing? I know it's a redundant question but i have to ask," smiled Garrett, softly. Frank Reagan maybe his boss but he was also the closest thing to a brother the man could have.

"How am i doing? I don't know. I want to get out there and shake my men into moving faster but i know that they are just as lost as i am right now. Without anymore glues, we're stranded in the world of unknown. I want my boys back. I want Toni and her family to stop hurting. Most of all, i want my youngest to marry that girl!" smiled Frank as he turned to watch Toni prepare food alongside Linda and Erin.

Just then, Toni's cell phone rang and the kitchen fell silent.

"Boys, time to go do your homework," ushered Linda as she guided them from the room. Frank, Henry, Garrett and the team of investigators huddled around the dining table, ready to record the message and trace the call.

"Short and sweet, sister! Gonna send you a message, better listen carefully!" sneered Louis and he hung up.

"Too short," commented one of the tech guys.

"Here comes the message. It's an email with an attachment," said Toni as she opened her mailbox. What they saw was not pretty.

In the background they could see Jamie being punched and cut whilst Danny was forced to watch. Louis was standing holding the camera so the family could see he meant business. "Now you will sign over the money and have Toni deliver the paperwork tomorrow morning at 9am at my warehouse, which i am sure you've already checked out. If you don't turn up alone, then the knife that teases his body will be used on his throat!"

"Oh my god!" whispered Erin as she sat down in order to compose herself. "What has he done to Jamie? And Danny? He...he.. was watching," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I never thought he could hurt Jamie this badly," cried Toni as she looked to his sister.

"How could you? What did we do to you?" demanded Erin, full of anger and hate.

"Erin." Said her father, sternly.

"Well? It's true, if they'd never met this wouldn't be happening now..." snapped Erin as she stood suddenly.

"NO! If Joe hadn't withheld information. If they'd shot at him instead of arresting him, this wouldn't be happening. What goes on in a man's mind is not the fault of anyone in this room. He is consumed by greed and jealousy and he will make mistakes!" replied Frank as he stood stoically in the doorway.

"He made a mistake," whispered Renzulli as he took his daughter's cell and replayed the video message. "See if you can't enhance the background. Through the window"

Frank and Henry moved closer to the computer screens of the TARU team as they re-examined the footage.

"Look. There!" pointed Renzulli as he recognised the building in the background as the old Yankee stadium. From there, working out a location was easy. ESU and SWAT teams were notified and a plan put into motion.

"I know i have no right to ask you but can i come? I want to be on hand when you bring Danny and Jamie out. Please?" begged Toni.

"I think it best that you go to the hospital and wait for us there. We will notify St Victor's on the way that there will be casualties. I need to know that you'll be there for my sons," offered Frank as he hugged her and Linda tightly before turning and joining his detail for the journey to his boys.

"I'll drive," offered Renzulli as Marie volunteered to stay with the children. Linda and Toni grabbed their bags and followed the Sergeant out of the house, on route to the hospital.

"Don't worry about Erin, she'll come around," said Linda, reassuring Toni.

"I can understand why she's mad. I'm so sorry for all of this..." cried Toni as she sat back in the seat and watched the city drive by. Nothing Linda or Renzulli could say to her right now was going to help. All they could do was be there and support her and each other as the wait would continue for a while longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**hang in there!...**

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been several hours since Louis had sent the message and filmed his brother's pain. He needed to get to him. He was hiding something. He was protecting the family from his secrets...Again. He should've learnt by now. God, he really wanted to shake it out of him but knew that if he did so, he'd kill him in his current condition.

"You never give up. You hear me, kid? Dad's on his way," he said, softly as he prayed at the same time. He knew himself that Louis had messed up with the video. He saw the angle that he had filmed at, noticed the windows and shadows on the floor. Danny knew that TARU would be able to get a location if any outside location had been filmed. Louis was too worked up to watch for his mistakes. Danny had to hope that the madman kept making them.

"Danny? Danny, are you still there?" gasped Jamie as he dangled from his arms, head drooping between them.

"I'm here, kid. God! How much can you take? He's gonna kill you..." whispered Danny.

"No. Not yet. He'll wait until tomorrow. He'll let you go as soon as Toni gets here with whatever it is he wants. He'll wait until he has both of us. She was right. She was right. He'll want both of us..." Jamie's words trailed off.

"Jamie! Kid! Listen to me! She's safe. She'll not need to come here, i promise" sobbed Danny as he tried to move his chair.

Louis and his gang had taken their leave about 15 minutes previously to get some food for themselves. As they had left the two Reagans tied up, no-one worried about them getting away. Danny was slowly attempting to walk while attached to his chair; he needed to be close to his brother.

"I'm almost there, kid. Look at me," pleaded Danny as he edged closer. Soon he was sitting under his brother attempting to take some of the strain from his arms but with little luck. "Damn it!" he hissed as he failed to get any traction on his brother's body.

"It's ok, Danny. I can hold out a bit longer. Just don't hate me for dragging you into all this. We never thought he'd see the light of day again," cried Jamie.

"Hey! Don't you worry about that. He'll get what's coming to him. That i can promise you. You and Toni will breathe safely once this is over. And if you don't marry that girl i'm gonna kick your ass!" laughed Danny.

"She's the one, Danny. I just need to convince her..." he sighed.

"What's the problem?" asked Danny, gently as he coaxed his brother to talk.

"She thinks she'll let me down..." he sobbed.

"How?" probed Danny

"She can't have children. We missed our chance," he stammered.

"What d'ya mean, missed your chance?" asked Danny as he watched his baby brother fight his composure. "Tell me, Jamie. I want to help,"

"You can't Danny..." groaned Jamie.

"Pain?" grimaced Danny as he tried to comfort him from his position. Jamie shook his head. "Then what is it? Please, i'm begging you here,"

"9/11. We...we crossed the line, Danny. We..." he couldn't say anymore. He'd said enough and Danny understood.

"Oh, kid," he sighed.

"We're sorry Danny. The baby she lost in the attack in the January. It wasn't Louis', it was mine. I know what we did was wrong but..." he couldn't continue. Danny wanted to hold him, to reassure him that he wasn't mad or disappointed. He knew what it was like to be young and in love.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," smiled Danny.

He was about to say something else when he heard the chaos from outside. The goons of Louis' gang were shouting and panicking madly in the other room.

"How the fuck did they find us?" yelled Marko as he ran to the torture room to gather his things.

"I don't know but i'm not leaving my bait. If they want the Reagans they'll have to come in with guns blazing" yelled Louis as he stormed the room. "Oh! Now this is cosy!" he leered as he saw Danny beside Jamie, trying to support him.

"Just perfect! They can't come in firing when i have you two as my shield!" laughed Louis as he pulled Danny around and stood between them with a gun on each. "These look familiar to you boys? That's right! Your own service weapons, fitting really!

"You bastard! You'll not be laughing for long!" hissed Danny as his eyes darted around the room, looking for all possible entrances and exits.

"At least i'll have the last laugh! Guess little brother hasn't told you his sordid secret! He likes his girls young too!" sneered Louis. Danny heard Jamie cry out at the reference.

"He had Toni when she was still only 15 years old! Naughty boy that he is. And she got pregnant. But i took care of that problem for you. You can thank me if you like..." laughed Louis but the laughter died on his face.

"Room CLEAR!" called a voice from behind. All the while as Danny distracted Louis in his final moments of madness; the SWAT team were approaching and clearing the building swiftly. Even Danny hadn't been aware of their approach as he tried to defend his brother.

"Detective Reagan? Officer Reagan? Are you ok?" called the SWAT captain as he carefully approached the brothers.

"Get my brother down now!" called Danny as he was cut free from his bindings. As the captain cut down Jamie, Danny caught him in his arms and gently lowered him to the ground.

"I got ya, kid. C'mon, you gotta hold on for Toni. You gotta hold on!" sobbed Danny as he held his brother.

"DANNY! JAMIE!" called a familiar voice.

"DAD! Help me with Jamie!" pleaded Dannya she looked up to see their father coming forward.

"It's ok son, we got'cha both. We got'cha!" he promised as the paramedics took over and attended to both sons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nearly there! Still the fallout and the post reaction to come but all in all i just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. Luv ya xx**

**CHAPTER 9**

The waiting at St Victor's hospital was painful and drawn out. It had only been 15 minutes since the Commissioner had called Sergeant Renzulli to inform him that the paramedics had just left the scene with Jamie and Danny but for the two women waiting, it seemed like hours.

"How long are they going to take?" asked Linda, nervously as she paced the relatives room.

"They can't be too far away now," reassured Toni as she rolled her head b6ack against the wall. She had a migraine coming and it was getting worse with the stress.

Just as Renzulli was about to say something, the three of them heard commotion in the corridors. It was the first sign that one of the ambulances had arrived.

"It's Detective Reagan", announced Dr Keller as she put her head through the door as she passed the room putting her gloves on as she walked.

"Go!" insisted Toni as she stood by Linda's shoulder. "He'll want to see you," she smiled weakly. Linda nodded and hugged the young woman and followed Dr Keller to the first trauma room.

"Oh Danny!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her husband's side.

"Linda! Where's Jamie?" he panicked.

"He's coming in the other ambulance, he'll be here soon," sobbed Linda as they hugged tightly together. "How bad is he?"

"God, Lin! I really don't know how he held on for so long," cried Danny as the medics tried to assess him and check him out for injuries.

"Nurse Reagan, i will have to ask you to take a step back for a few minutes. You can stay in the room but you must let us check your husband," smiled Dr Faultner, the merry, elder trauma doctor. Linda smiled fondly at the older man and followed his request.

"Where's Toni?" asked Danny as he was unceremoniously stripped of his clothing and placed in a hospital gown.

"She's waiting for Jamie. Renzulli's with her," said Linda as she tried to count the forming bruises on her husband's body.

"Don't think about it, hun. This is nothing compared to Jamie. That sick bastard..." hissed Danny, as he tried to get his anger in check.

"Detective, i really need you to lay still while we take some x-rays..." insisted the Dr.

"I'll wait outside. I love you," smiled Linda as she blew him a kiss.

"Love you more," he kissed back.

"Love you most," finished Linda as she caught his kiss.

"How is he?" asked Toni as she wandered the corridor to meet Linda outside the trauma room.

"He's bruised and battered. Listen, Toni..." started Linda but was interrupted as paramedics brought in Jamie with Frank rushing in behind them.

"He's bad? I know what Louis is capable of. I need to be with Jamie..." stammered Toni.

"No, i don't think you should. Not right now," whispered Frank, softly but firm. Toni turned to look at the commissioner.

"Louis?" she questioned.

"Dead." Replied Frank. Toni nodded her understanding and walked toward trauma room two. "Toni, please, don't go in just yet" pleaded Frank.

"I'll wait by the door," she cried softly back. Linda went to her side and held her round her shoulders.

"Danny said he was strong. He is strong," sniffed Linda.

"I know he is. And he'll win this fight, i know he will..." smiled Toni.

"He's crashing!"

"Get the defib!"

"Charging 260...CLEAR!...Charging 300...CLEAR! ...OK, we got a pulse and a sinus rhythm! Ok people let's get this guy stable and up to surgery!" shouted Dr Keller as she reassessed Jamie and looked towards the door and the waiting family. She nodded her head and smiled in confidence.

"Thank god!" sighed Toni as she dropped her head in silent prayer.

Danny was quickly assessed and admitted to a room for a few nights stay for observation and rest. He was soon joined by his sons, Henry, Erin, Nikki and Linda. Frank stayed with Toni and her father while they waited for news on Jamie.

"How could she let this happen?" cried Erin as she sat with Danny while Henry took the kids for ice cream.

"Hey, hold on sis. It wasn't Toni's fault. Even Jamie knew what to expect. They've been through this before only it was Toni in the hospital bed," sighed Danny.

"Danny? What is it? Something wrong?" asked Linda as her intuition took hold of Danny's worries of his brother.

"I can't tell you. Not yet. It's something they have to tell you themselves..." groaned danny. He hated keeping secrets but he knew this was one he couldn't break without the permission of those involved.

"The baby?" asked a voice from the doorway. It was Henry. He had returned with fresh coffee for the adults and had left the kids in the family room with their desserts.

"You knew?" asked Danny, shocked.

"I heard Toni tell Mary and Frank when she was in the hospital. She was in a bad way and had sent Jamie away. Poor girl was in so much pain but she made Mary and Frank promise not to punish Jamie or even let him know that she had told him. They both had to deal with their actions in their own way," explained Henry as he sat with his grandchildren.

"When did this happen?" asked Erin, shocked.

"9/11." Said a quiet voice in the doorway. "It wasn't planned, it just happened. And now i have to pay the price,"

"Toni! I'm so sorry for what i said earlier. I was angry. I didn't mean it.." cried Erin as she went to embrace her.

"It's ok, Erin. I understand, truly i do. I just came to tell you that Jamie's in recovery and will be moved to the room next door shortly," said Toni as she backed away from the family.

"Where are you going?" asked Henry as he stood to move.

"I was going to wait in the family room with the kids," she answered.

"No. You and i are going to wait in Jamie's room together," smiled the old man as he took her hand and walked her next door. "He's going to need you, now more than ever," Toni couldn't reply as she broke down into tears. "Come on, let's get you next door," whispered Henry as he lead her away.

"Will they be ok, d'ya think?" asked Erin.

"Oh, i think they'll be just fine," smiled Danny as he hugged his wife.

"That's easy for you to say!" grinned Linda as she sat down on the bed with her husband.

Toni and Henry didn't have to wait long before Jamie was brought to his room by the orderlies and accompanied by his father. He was still sedated from his surgery and heavily dosed with pain relief to keep him comfortable through the night.

"It's going to take a while but he'll be fine," smiled Frank as he kissed Toni's forehead. "We just have to wait for him to wake up, regain his strength and then we can finally get this whole saga put to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry for the delay but RL and work have been getting in the way!**

**Here is my final chapter to Winter Blues and i have to apologise for the rushness and corniness as the final two epis of season 3 fast approach we are all going into some manic meltdown and our muses and minds are losing the plot! We are all getting worked up and inspired to write new stories to wet everyones' appetites!**

**CHAPTER 10**

It was two days later before Jamie finally woke up from his surgery and found Toni huddled into a chair in the corner of the room. He sighed quietly to himself as he watched her sleeping under a large coat that he knew belonged to his father. Just as he tried to sit up he noticed movement to his other side. Turning quickly and with a little fear he found his father smiling sadly back at him.

"I didn't mean to startle you" he whispered as he put his hand out to comfort his son.

"It's ok. It's just that the room is so quiet. What time is it?" asked Jamie in hushed tones as not to disturb Toni.

"It's Thursday morning. About 830am," shrugged Frank. "You've had us worried these last few days. Toni has refused to be away more than an hour or two at a time. She's suffered a lot over the years, the last thing she needs is to lose you."

"Dad. We...We,er..." stammered Jamie.

"We know. She told us years ago. And your grandfather knows, so do the rest of the family," sighed Frank. Jamie turned his head away in shame.

"I'm not angry with you. Either of you. At the time your mom and me were disappointed but given what Toni had to suffer and what she's lost, we couldn't be angry with you for long," explained Frank as he watched Toni sleeping.

"I was angry with her. For a long time after she told me. I couldn't understand why she didn't tell me. I had a right but i was also responsible for her. I loved her dad. I still do. I pushed her away and maybe Syd was the rebound in a way..." admitted Jamie, shamefully.

"You were in love with Sydney and she was with you. But you planned to be a lawyer not a cop. When that all changed so did Sydney. If you were still a lawyer and Toni came back into your life would you still love her or Sydney more?" asked Frank seriously.

"I don't know..." muttered Jamie as he laid his head back then quickly turned to his father again and said, "I do know. Toni. Toni is the one who has always backed me no matter what i decided to do. I know Sydney never liked her but Toni was always more honest with me."

"Even though she kept the baby from me, i know now why she did it. To protect me from Louis but i couldn't protect her from him," cried Jamie, quietly.

"Unfortunately, no-one could protect her from Louis," said a voice in the doorway. It was Renzulli.

"Tony, come in, please" offered Frank.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, I just wanted to find Toni," smiled Renzulli, guiltily.

"She's sleeping in the corner," smiled Jamie.

"How are you feeling, Harvard?" asked Renzulli.

"I'm sore and feel like i was used as a punch bag!" smiled Jamie painfully.

"That's because you were!" yawned Toni as she woke in the corner.

"Hey you!" grinned Jamie as he held out a hand.

"You ok?" asked Toni as she moved over to him and sat on his bed.

"Will feel better once these guys disappear and i get you to myself!" he shrugged with a wicked grin.

"Ahem!" coughed Renzulli.

"Yes dad?" replied Toni without looking at her father.

"We need to talk" insisted Renzulli as he looked between his daughter and his officer.

"I'll go let the others know you're awake. Don't worry i'll keep them at bay until you're ready to see them," offered Frank as he left the room.

"You two an item now?" asked Renzulli as he came over to sit with the young couple.

"I'd like to think she's gonna stay with me now. Is that okay with you Sarge?" asked Jamie, nervously.

"Toni was only ever really happy and secure in your presence. You complement each other and have been blind for years! If your mothers had their way they would've knocked your heads together ages ago!" laughed Renzulli.

"Excuse me but i am still here!" quipped Toni as she snuggled into her man. "But do you really want someone who's damaged as badly as i am? I mean, i can't..." she choked.

"We'll figure it out. There are other ways to have kids. I want you right now. I want to get us on track," said Jamie sincerely as he looked into her eyes and held her face.

"Your ma and i can wait. Besides, i'm far too young to be a grandfather yet!" joked Renzulli as the other two joined in.

"You know, i have that Trust fund and the inheritance money. We're pretty much set for life and still have enough to let me start up my own business," shrugged Toni.

"Can i get out of here first?" teased Jamie.

Renzulli looked to his daughter then to his young officer, "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll come back tomorrow, Harvard." But neither of them were listening as they only had eyes for each other.

"I really do just want you at this time in my life. We can figure everything out later. Louis said i was just like him. But i'm not! I'm a Reagan and i love you," whispered Jamie as he gently kissed Toni and held her as tightly as his injuries would allow.

"You're nothing like Louis. He's gone. We can finally get on with our lives," she replied as Jamie's kisses moved to her neck.

"Good! Does that mean i can get a dog?" asked Sean as he stood in the doorway of his Uncle's room. Jamie and Toni parted slightly and laughed.

"What makes you think we can deliver that, bud?" smiled Jamie.

"You're rich!" beamed Sean as he ran over to his favourite uncle and hopefully new favourite Aunt.


End file.
